


His most stupid question

by apple_m00n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Living Together, M/M, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_m00n/pseuds/apple_m00n
Summary: Silver loves his boyfriend, yet he's the person he hates the most because that idiot won't ever shut up. Which would be fine in all honesty, but what makes it so horrible are the questions he asks.Namelessshipping is just mentioned here





	His most stupid question

Silver sighed deeply when he was asked what happens if you get a paper cut from a 'get well' card. He just wanted to enjoy the moment of waking up on a Saturday morning in his boyfriend's arms, with his head on his chest and the amber eyed boy's fingers running through his tangled foxy red hair. But that idiot just won't shut up! It had been one year since they started dating, two months since they started living together in a small flat in Goldenrod city so Gold would live close enough to the daycare since he worked there (Silver didn't understand why because he was getting paid more than just well as the freaking Johto champ), while Silver himself was still searching a job, which was hard without a proper graduation. It was nice to have their own place, their own rules and their own lifestyle without anybody saying that they shouldn't o this or that. And the thing Silver loved the most, even though he wouldn't admit it, was that he could wake up in Gold arms every morning who wouldn't move an inch despite being awake before him.

Yet it was the thing he hated the most as well.

"Silver?"

"Hmm?"

"Are teachers allowed to give homework to a homeless kid?" Gold asked with a blank expression, receiving a skeptic look from his red haired lover's steel eyed gaze.

"...what?"

"Well it's a _homeless_ kid so-" "Yea yea I got that but why in Arceus' name are you thinking about that?" he asked with a frown, head tilted back to look at the other male who was still running his fingers along the strands of fiery hair that weren't all that tangled and full of knots anymore thanks to said task.

"Dunno, it seemed wrong." Gold replied, looking confused when Silver suddenly got up and grabbed a random shirt, which happened to be his boyfriend's, that has been discarded to the floor during their make out session on the night before to put it on, grabbing his hair to lift it out of the shirt and let the strands fall over it instead before making his way to the door.

He turned around again with a soft smile. "Yea, instead of talking about that dumb topic I'll go make coffee. Do you want some too?"

"Oi, now you're asking dumb stuff!" the cheerful bluenette replied and got up from their shared bed as well to follow Silver into the kitchen. 

  
"'ey Filv?" Gold muffled with a toothbrush in his mouth, making Silver look at the other boy by letting his bright pearly eyes rollt o the side without moving his head to see his boyfriend in the bathroom mirror.

"Mh?"

"'hy foef a rouhn piffa come in a fquare bokf ohn'y to be cuh' infuh friang's?" the slightly shorter boy asked, or that was what Silver assumed he did at least since he understood nothing of his lover's gibberish.

The steel eyed male spit out the toothpaste to answer whilst turning on the warm water on the sink. "Gold I have no idea what you just said." he replied dryly, then leaned down to let some water run into his mouth, pointing to his hair for Gold to hold it back which the Johto champion did without having to think about it, he was used to doing that in both the tooth brushing situation and a different one that doesn't need to be mentioned here now does it.

The honey eyed man spit his minty toothpaste out once Silver had lifted his head again and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, repeating his question afterwards. "I asked why a round pizza comes in a square box only to be cut into triangles." he said again, but clearly this time, and Silver wished he would have just shrugged and pretended to have understood instead of having to hear this nonsense.

"I...don't know?? Ask an employee of pizzeria I guess?" Silver replied, unsure of what else he's supposed to say to his boyfriend's chronic stupidity as he watched Gold repeating the action of water running into his mouth and spitting it out mere seconds later, dripping down his well defined cheekbones which was wiped away with the back of his hand once more and shooting a cheerful toothy grin to his partner. Silver knew he was lucky to have Gold.

"Ey, just because I don't have a shirt on that doesn't mean ya get to stare like that, or I want a payback at least!" Gold teased, giving his boyfriend's butt a quick squeeze before running out of the bathroom whilst laughing at the towel that Silver threw after him missing.

He was lucky to have Gold, yea, but just so extremely unlucky as well because who else was that much of a god damn moron?!

  
"Baaabe?" Gold yelled across the whole grocery store, receiving a painful kick to his shins since Silver was literally standing right next to him, just not paying attention at him since he was looking at his list of things they had to buy, but now Gold definitely had his boyfriends attention plus he whole store's eyes on the couple as well.

"What?? I'm right here you idiot!" the argent eyed male hissed at his lover, who just let out a wince in response to the kick, yet he was chuckling with that oh so handsome and perfect smile the redhead treasured so much while pushing the shopping cart.

"Well I'm your idiot! Also, do people who use sign language see little hands in their head when they think about what somebody said, or do they hear the words in their head? Like, Red seems pretty philosophical to me, he probably thinks a lot!" Gold questioned, being ripped out of his thoughts when Silver put a pack of fresh oran berries into their cart, the glare that he gave Gold intimidating the other boy.

"I'd say ask him, but Green would probably smack you across the head for being the biggest dumbass alive." the long haired man replied and crossed out the berries from the list. Gold frowned at that, though an amused little smile still stayed on his lips. "Am not. Not every dumbass gets to be champion!"

"Lance was the champion once."

"So?"

"He calls himself the dragon master and trains three Pokémon that look like dragons but aren't dragon types and the other three are all just Dragonites." the redhead replied in a monotone voice, not even looking at his partner when he said so before walking to a shelf with moomoo milk from different brands and imported ones from Unova's Floccesy ranch, grabbing three cartons of the MooMoo farm's milk because Gold refused to drink other milk since 'he saved one of those Miltank's life once!'. Silver didn't get it, but what was there about Gold to get, he's a lovable weirdo, there's no need to understand him as long as he gives the best hugs in this universe, which he very much did according to Silver.

When the foxy red haired boy placed the cartons in the shopping cart, he was attacked with a surprise kiss on his cheek. A bit confused, he turned his head to the side only to be greeted by a beaming Gold.

"What was that for?"

"Dunno, I just love you yknow?" the amber eyed male replied before wandering off to get bread, the next thing on Siver's list, leaving his boyfriend there with a baffled face and flushed cheeks, though the surprised expression was quick to be replaced with a loving smile.

"Dork..." silver muttered to himself and shook his head with a happy sigh, making his way to Gold to return the sweet gesture.

  
"Silver, babe, ey." Gold poked his boyfriend's side, resulting in his hand being slapped away. Silver took a big sip from his peppermint tea to mentally prepare himself for what would be asked this time, adjusting the blanket that was wrapped around the two of them while they sat on the sofa, Gold zapping through the differemt channels in an attempt to find something interesting.

"Mhmm?" he replied, taking another big swig of his hot beverage.

"Did Green marry Red or did Red marry Green?" the bluenette asked, sneaking an arm around Silver's waist who had to smile at that and placed his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Red proposed and Green started to cry like a the drama queen he is, so I guess Red married Green." the steel eyed man said, surprised that his partner asked something he had an answer to.

"So if I'd propose I'd marry you?" Gold asked, placing the remote on the sofa next to himself, turning his head to the side to face Silver who squinted his eyes at him. "What are you getting at here?" the redhead asked, receiving a soft laugh and a kiss on his head from the other boy.

"I dunno, but Red proposed with the ring in a masterball, and guess who has one as well~." the bluenette said with a wink. "Would you cry like a little bitch as well?" he added, and Silver just snorted at that. "Try me fucker, you won't see me crying any time soon!" the taller male challenged.

"Well during our fist ti- mph!"

The champ started but was cut off by a pillow being stuffed into his face by a grumpy Silver.

"Alright alright, sorry!" Gold said with a chuckle and placed the pillow back to its original spot on the couch.

"I won't say yes if you keep being dumb!" Silver hissed, placing his empty mug on the couch table in front of them. "But otherwise you would?" Gold asked his boyfriend with a hopeful voice, unable to hide his own smile when he saw Silver's.

"That's the most stupid question you've ever asked you know that?"


End file.
